Power Of Three
by FreakyLongHairedGirl
Summary: About three sisters, Hazelina, Hadley and Haley who saves the magical realm and attends a magical school called Feraid. Please R&R! PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

**_Hi! This story is ORIGINALLY mine! So this is copyrighted, kay?_**

****

**_The title kinda stinks but I'll think of a new one later..._**

****

**_Anyways...Here's the story!_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

****

Sixteen year old Hazelina Lockhart woke up with a smile on her face. She looked at her two sleeping sisters, Hadley Lockhart and Haley Lockhart. She wondered if her parents, Emilia and Harry Lockhart have already awoken.

They all live in Fabloom; a magical realm where magic exists.

Hazelina got off from her bed and woke her sisters up. "Wake up. It's the first day of school and I don't want to miss it"

Hadley moaned. "We're too young to go to school!"

"The Minister of Magic say's that every child who is already sixteen years old _must _go to school, Hadley!" said Haley as she stretched her arms.

"Well, I'm staying in bed whether you two like it or not!" Hadley shouted.

Hazelina looked at Haley with a smirk. "Alright then. We'll go down and have _breakfast_"

Haley got off from her bed. "I'm sure mum and dad made waffles with _chocolate syrup_"

Hazelina and Haley left their sister and went down to the kitchen to see that Emilia _did _make waffles. "We were right!" they both said.

"Right about what?" asked Harry.

"Nothing" they both said again with smirk.

Hazelina and Haley sat next to each other. Haley passed her sister a plate. Hadley came running downstairs and sat next to Haley.

"I thought you were going to stay in bed forever?" asked Hazelina.

"I didn't say _forever_!" said Hadley as she took a plate and some waffles.

"So, girls" said Emilia "Are you three ready for school?"

"We're a little nervous, mum" said Haley.

"Don't worry. You can pack your things after breakfast"

"We already did" said Hazelina.

"That's my girls"

* * *

_**I know, I know...The prologue kinda sucked and was short, right? I PROMISE I'll do better on chapter 1! I'm writing chappie 1 as we speak, people! Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter One

**_I need more reviews here, people! Well, here's Chapter 1. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The train station was crowded that day. Parents were hugging and kissing their child before they went off to Feraid, school for magical children.

_"Train 1021 to Feraid School of Magic leaves in five minutes!"_

"Did you hear that?" asked Harry "You girls better get on!"

The girls hugged their parents and said their goodbyes. "Good luck and have fun, girls!" said their mother.

They pulled their luggage into the train where it was also crowded. "We better find a compartment" said Hadley.

"Excuse me" said a girl with wavy brunette hair "I heard you needed a compartment. Well, mine is empty. You can sit with me"

"Thank you" said Haley.

They followed the girl to an empty compartment. The girl closed the door and helped them put their luggage. "Hi. My name is Lana"

"Hi. My name is Hazelina and these are my sisters, Hadley and Haley"

They all sat down quietly. Lana looked at them interestingly. "I really admire your long black hairs"

"Thank you. It took ages for us to grow them" said Haley.

"Is this your first time going to Feraid?" asked Hadley.

Lana nodded. "I'm really excited and nervous"

"Um…I think I need to go to the restroom. Haley, could you accompany me?" said Hazelina.

"But-"

"Never mind. I know you don't want to" said Hazelina as she left the compartment.

She looked around wondering where the restroom was. She walked straight and accidentally bumped into a boy who just stepped out of his compartment. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you" Hazelina apologized.

The boy had black hair and blue ocean eyes. "That's alright. I should've looked before stepping out"

For a moment, their eyes locked. "Excuse me!" said an old lady carrying a mop "Heard someone threw up in a compartment"

They let the lady pass through. "I'm Kyle" said the boy.

"I'm Hazelina"

"Are you new?"

Hazelina nodded. "I'm here with my sisters"

"Are you just going to stand there? I'm waiting to get through!" complained a voice.

Kyle and Hazelina looked at their sides to see a girl with short blonde hair crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry" said Hazelina.

"I know you are" she said before she passed through.

"Well, I better go. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyle" said Hazelina forgetting the first reason she left her compartment.

Kyle nodded. They both left in different directions. Hazelina went back into the compartment with a smile. She saw Hadley and Lana were in deep conversation.

"Did you find the restroom? I think I need to go there after all" said Haley.

"Oh! The restroom! I-I-I forgot about that"

"Then where have you been, Hazel?"

"Uh…lost…I was lost"

"OH!" Lana suddenly shouted "I know about that" Hadley and Lana continued talking.

Hadley looked at Hazelina. "Oh. You're back. I didn't realize"

Hazelina sat down next to Hadley and let out a dreamy sigh. "Are you alright" asked Lana.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Hazel replied.

"What exactly happened when you left the compartment?" Hadley asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…Nothing happened…"

"Should we believe her, Hadie?" asked Haley to Hadley.

"Not a word" Hadley replied.

"Hazlena, please tell us" said Lana.

"First of all, it's _Hazelina_ and second, I'm not going to tell you because nothing happened!" said Hazel.

"If nothing happened then why don't you want to tell us?" Haley shot back.

"I…Uh…Just because!" Hazelina tried.

"Alright. We'll leave you alone. But we'll continue asking after we get to the school!" said Lana.

"Fine. I'll hide then"

"Yeah right" said Hadley.

Since Hazelina sat next to the window, she leaned her head at the glass and gave a little smile.


	3. Chapter Two

**_Here's chapter 2! I really, really ,really hope y'all like it!_**

* * *

** CHAPTER TWO**

**Hazelina**

Finally! They left me alone. I don't really want to be _alone_. I just wanted them to stop bothering me. Nothing really happened. I just bumped into someone and became friends with him. Is that so wrong? Oh, no! What was happening? I could feel my cheeks growing hot. Was I blushing for no reason? Maybe there was a reason.

An hour passed after my 'bump' with Kyle. Haley had fallen asleep while Lana and Hadley were reading a magazine that Lana bought.

The compartment door opened to reveal a woman with cart full of sweets. Haley was awoken. "Any treats?" asked the woman.

"I would have the Cherry Licorice, please" said Lana.

"Make it two" said Hadley.

"I would like some chocolate, please" said Haley.

The woman gave them all the things they wanted. "And what about you dear?"

I shook my head and watched as the door closed. I continued my daydreaming – wait, was I daydreaming in the first place? No. I was just…thinking. I guess.

"Everyone, listen to this!" said Lana "It's the article on the bank robbery. _Ahem, ahem_"

"_I, the Minister of Magic, Sir Gregory Puddle will solve this case myself. The policemen are useless now. They can't even do their jobs right. And the trolls who were supposed to guard the banks are even more useless than a filthy old rag. I, Sir Gregory Puddle will do my best to solve this case. That is my promise"_

Hadley burst out laughing. "I can't believe he said that policemen and trolls are useless!"

"My _father _is a policeman" said Lana.

Hadley immediately stopped laughing. "I-I was umm…laughing about the minister. About the way he said he was going to prote-" Hadley suddenly burst out laughing again.

"Hadley!" I snapped "We have company here"

Hadley slowly stopped laughing and just smiled. They both continued reading the article.

On the other hand, I, Hazelina Lockhart will do my best to stop daydreaming. I was feeling bored. What was I supposed to do? Read the magazine with Hadley and Lana? It would be like I was intruding. If I slept, that would be even more boring. So, I stood up. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes"

I stepped out of the compartment, closing the door behind me. The hallway looked deserted. No one was there except me. They were all in their compartments – except me. They had something to do – except me. They weren't feeling the dullness that I was feeling.

I started walking around and stopped in front of a compartment door. I overheard a boy shouting in happiness. "I became a prefect! Yes!" I heard him shout. Good for him. Maybe I would become a prefect one day. I continued walking and stopped in front of another compartment door.

"My father says I'm the prettiest girl in the world. And I believe him. I just love to look at myself in the mirror. Every time I do, I would see a beautiful girl staring back at me" I heard a girl say. Her voice seemed familiar. She sounded like the snobby girl who interrupted my talk with Kyle. I snorted and continued walking on.

Wait, what was I doing? Eavesdropping on other people's conversation for my own satisfaction? No! It couldn't be! Where have my manners ran off to? At home, I'm known as the polite and kind one. No, I'm not bragging. It's true. Haley is known as the smartest and disciplined one and Hadley was known as…I really don't want to say but she is the obnoxious one. She's not that obnoxious. She's a little bit lazy. Whatever her personality is, I don't care. She's _my _sister.

I was feeling rather bored so, I let my manners go away for awhile. I continued eavesdropping on other people's door. Some were funny and some were sad. There was this one boy named Henry Corvington who just lost his grandmother a few days ago. I pity him. My grandparents are still alive but I don't spend much time with them I felt really guilty.

I decided to move on to another compartment. My mind was begging for my manners to come back, but, my feelings kept pushing them away. I knew something bad was going to happen if I continued this. I managed to pull my ears away.

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't get to know what was going on behind the last door. I turned around and went back to my compartment.

* * *

**_Was that okay? Excellent? Poor? Review?Please?For me? Yes? THANK YOU!_**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Haley

I had been stuffing myself with chocolates and decided to stop. I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief and looked out the window. The trip had been boring – except the part where I fell asleep. It felt wonderful just to close my eyes and do nothing.

The door opened to reveal Hazelina. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She had been acting strange ever since after a trip to the restroom. But she didn't go to the restroom. What was she doing? Where had she been? She's never really secretive. I guess the feeling of going to school made her change.

I looked over at Hadley and Lana. They were really enjoying themselves with the magazine. I just remembered that I had brought a book myself. I stood up and opened my bag. I took out a 'Herbology' book that was written by Professor Exalmar. I love to read books.

I settled myself down and opened the book. Usually, I would get lost in the words written in the book. But now, it feels as though reading will not be enough to satisfy me. I sighed at that thought.

I closed the book and placed it back in my bag. The dullness was growing and I couldn't take it anymore. "I have had it!" I suddenly shouted.

Lana, who was shocked of my sudden outburst, dropped her magazine. "Is any everything alright, Haley?" Hazelina asked.

"I can't stand to be in this train any longer!"

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Hadley suggested.

I shook my head. The dullness in the train was unbearable. I kept squirming in my seat. Hazelina had already fallen asleep while Lana took out another magazine.

I was praying that something – _any_thing would happen in this god forsaken train. GAH! I kept snapping my fingers and tapping my feet while waiting.

"AAAHH!!"

Hazelina awoken from her sleep and Lana dropped her magazine again. I smirked and quickly stood up.

"What was that?" Hadley asked.

"It was a scream" Lana replied.

"I know _that_!"

I opened the door to see many children in the hallway wondering what happened. A girl with deep brown curly hair ran pass me with tearful eyes. She stopped in the middle of the hallway as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked lost and confused. She looked around as if looking for someone or something.

I went to her and asked what was wrong. "M-m-m-my cousin i-is coughing out b-b-blood!" she said.

I felt guilty. It was my fault that it happened. I thought it had been a rat or a cockroach problem.

"Oy! What's goin' on 'ere?"

A man wearing a blue shirt came running down the hallway. He was probably the driver. "Are you alright?" he asked the crying.

"M-m-m-my cousin i-is coughing out b-b-blood!" she said again.

"Um…" I tapped the man's shoulder "If you're here, sir. Then who is driving the train?"

"Magic" he said "Take me to yer cousin"

The girl nodded and led the man to her compartment. Everyone else went back into their compartments but I followed the girl.

She opened the compartment door and there I saw the most horrifying sight. A short boy was covered with blood. He, too, was crying like his cousin. The man crouched down so his face was leveled with the boy's face.

I leaned against the door just watching. The girl stood next to me wiping her tears. "M-my name is Moira" she said.

"I'm Haley"

"This is my third year going to Feraid. This is my cousin's first year. M-my aunt and mother told me to take care of him. But it all happened so fast. He was eating muffins that my aunt b-baked and the next thing I knew he was coughing blood"

"So, you're the one that screamed?"

Moira nodded silently.

"I'm sure he'll be alright"

"It's my entire fault!"

"No, it isn't" I tried.

"How would you know!" she said coldly.

I fell silent. I didn't want to tell it's my fault; that I wished _any_thing would happen. But I didn't want to lie either. I felt really, really terrible.

Moira looked at me. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Timmy"

"Of course"

The man stood up. "He'll be alright. Take good care of him" He nodded his head and left.

"Well, goodbye Haley. I'll see you at school" said Moira as she went in her compartment.

"Goodbye"

With that, she closed the door and I went back to my compartment feeling less guilty.


	5. Chapter Four

._Sorry for the long delay everyone! Here it is; the fourth chapter._

**Chapter Four**

**Hadley**

Lana and I continued reading the magazines she bought. We were both reading the cartoon section. We didn't want anyone to know because we want them to think we're…_smart_.

Hadley came back and slumped down. "What are you two reading?" she asked.

Lana and I exchanged nervous looks. "The um…good section" Lana lied. I nodded my head biting my lips.

"Which section is that?" asked Hazelina.

Lana gave me a 'look' which was a sign that it as my turn. "Uh…Goblins and uh…banks"

My two sisters exchanged confused. It was my turn to give Lana the 'look'. "They…um…found a new species of goblins" she said.

Haley sat up straight and looked at us in interest. "Oooh! Where did they – whoever 'they' is, found the goblins?"

"At Kelderwood Forest, of course! Where else?" I was being sure of myself – maybe a little _too _sure.

"Kelderwood Forest? I don't think I've ever heard of such place" Haley reached out her hand to grab the magazine.

Lana was fast as lightning and closed the magazine. "Oops! I've lost the page! Silly me" she giggled nervously.

Hazelina cleared her throat. "Is there an article in there about elves?"

I had no idea of what anyone was taking about so I just nodded my head. "Did you read it?" asked Hazelina. I nodded again.

"Do you agree with them?" she asked again.

I gave Lana the 'look' but she just ignored me. "Well, I want to know if _you _agree"

"Certainly _not_! Those poor elves! How could those wizards tell them to work during _holidays_? It's not fair! They have feelings, too!"

"I agree!" said Lana.

Hazelina looked as if she wanted to blow up. "_What_?"

"She means" I quickly said "She agrees with _you._"

Hazel's faced soften and a sweet smile was plastered on it. "Oh. Good. If you agreed with those cold-hearted, no wait, _heartless_, cruel idiotic imbeciles, you're one of them"

Lana was speechless. The only thing she did was gave Hazelina a warm – _fake_ smile. She was actually nervous by Hazelina and Haley's presence. She felt like they were more…_higher _than her. Who could blame her? Haley is the Queen Genius of all geniuses and Hazel is the sweet, polite, charming princess. What was I? Nothing. I'm not high like they are. I'm just a tiny bug that lives in Utopia where _high _and _perfect _people live. But then again, who's perfect?

As I stared out the window watching the first raindrop fall I sighed. Soon, more raindrops fall to the ground washing everything away. I wish it could wash away all my weaknesses and replace them with strengths.

"It's getting cold" Lana whispered into my ears.

The coldness on the outside had an effect on the inside. The coldness touched my pale skin which made my hairs stand and goosebumps appeared all over my skin. I shivered. It felt like winter. But winter is colder. Was death somewhere in the air?

I looked around the compartment to see my sisters. Haley was trying to warm herself and Hazelina was hugging herself. They both were freezing.

"Lana" I said "I'm going to find some blankets. Will you come with me?"

"Of course" she replied.

I stood up. Just when I was about to open the door, I heard Hazelina hum a familiar song. Then, Haley joined in. Lana looked at me and back at my sisters. I sat between Haley and Hazelina and hummed with them. The humming slowly turned into a song.

"_You're a flame that makes the fire,_

_Burning in my heart's desires,_

_You seek inspiration but you inspire,_

_To you it's like swimming free in the ocean,_

_You're every inch perfection,_

_And I mean it when I say,_

_You're perfect all the way,_

_So give up the thoughts of giving up,_

'_Cause you know you can do well,_

_Even through the depths of hell,_

_You know you can do it,_

_But you refuse to show it,_

_I'm telling you now not to hide it,_

'_Cause you'll regret it,_

_Fly up high,_

_Into the sky,_

_Don't wait for me,_

_Just jump in the sea,_

_Be free,_

_And don't ever, ever, ever look back,_

_Just remember this:_

_Your true home is what you'll always miss,_

_Now go on……"_

Lana applauded. "That was wonderful!"

Hazelina, Haley and I gave each other a hug. The coldness turned into warmth, even though it was still raining outside. I've never felt so comfortable in years. I suddenly fell like I miss my sisters. They were sitting beside me but it felt like we haven't bonded for years now.

Lana helped me to my feet. We both opened the door to see a boy crouching in front of our door as if listening to everything we said in there. "Who are you?" I shouted.

The boy lifted his face to reveal charming green eyes that almost swept me away. He had deep brown hair. I shook my head. No! I told myself to snap out of it. I felt something was wrong. My eyes were glued to the boy's face and his was glued to mine. I didn't know what was happening. I wanted to say something but my mouth was numb.

"Get away you sneak!" Lana's finally sounded.

The boy stood up and ran away. I turned to look at Lana who was puzzled by my action. Well, I didn't even do anything; that was the problem.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lana raised her eyebrows suggestively. Oh no! I sounded like Hazelina. _Now _I know what happened to her when she left the compartment.

"What's wrong with _you_?" I shot back at Lana.

She shook her head as a sign of 'let's just go and find those darn blankets'.

* * *

_If you don't want me to update sooner, you better review:p! _


	6. Chapter Five

_Hey! I just wanted to point out a mistake I did. Remember when I said 'If you don't want me to update sooner, review!' well, It's supposed to be 'If you want me to update sooner, review!' okay? Here's the fifth chapter._

**Chapter Five**

**Hazelina**

After singing that lullaby that our mother sang to us, I felt so happy and cheerful inside. Despite the coldness in the air, I feel warm. But when my mind was pulled away, I felt cold again.

"Where is Hadley with those _damn _blankets?" I heard Haley shout. I guess she didn't feel cheerful after the song. I sighed at that thought.

"They just stepped out a second ago. Be patient."

It felt like we were in the train forever. Or is it just that time goes so slowly? We only realize it when we're dull. We don't know how much time is so precious. It really is. My goodness! What am I talking about? The dullness must be taking over my mind.

I kept squirming with no reason. Right and left. I had a feeling that _someone _was getting irritated by that.

After I stopped squirming, Haley started poking me. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"No, I don't." she replied as she continued poking my right arm.

"Haley!"

"Yes?"

"Stop!"

A small giggled escaped from my mouth which encouraged Haley to poke harder. "Haley, stop!"

"Now you know how irritating it is!"

I was about to hex her until Hadley came back with a stack of white woolen blankets. "A little help would be nice."

"What about Lana?" Haley asked looking straightly at the person she was talking about sitting down.

"She won; I carry. Now _help_!" Hadley replied.

"What did she win?" I asked curiously. I knew that would make Hadley even angrier but…I'm a curious person. I need to know.

"What did she win?" Haley repeated for me.

"I swear to god if you don't he-" Before Hadley could finish her sentence, the blankets fell on the floor. Hadley stood frozen looking at the blankets in fury. I could almost see steam coming out from her ears.

Haley, Lana and I quickly took blankets for ourselves. Hadley cooled down and took hers.

I covered my cold body with the warm, soft woolen blanket. I felt much better. The door opened to reveal a woman with a tray full of cups. "Take some cups of hot chocolate, dearies. It'll make your body warm."

Haley, who was closest to the woman took two cups and passed them and took two other cups and gave the person beside her; me. Then, she said thank you.

After two hours, the rain turned into a small drizzle and sun was setting. When are we going to get off?!?!

I thought Lana read my mind because she said "I think we're getting off in a few more minutes."

Minutes. That was wonderful. I no longer need to hear 'hours'. I have waited months to go where I'm heading now and I don't want hours to get in the way.

The train stopped three minutes after nighttime fell. I was relieved. I mean, imagine yourself waiting in an _un_interesting train. Well, it wasn't all uninteresting. Yes, you know what I'm talking about. I sighed dreamily at that thought.

We all stood up and took our luggage. Carefully, I opened the door to see the hallway filled with people just like the first time we stepped in the train.

We all got off the train in a hurry and Hadley had to say goodbye to Lana. We took a boat to a majestic old castle. Feraid. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I was so excited. I didn't know what was waiting for me there but I knew _something _must be waiting for me _and _my sisters there. It's the start of something new.

We stepped in the castle filled by a chorus of 'ooh's and 'aah's. I was one of them who said 'ooh'.

A woman wearing a brown cloak and a pointy witch hat was waiting for us all. She was looking at us like we were all ants and she was one big grasshopper. "Good evening children and welcome to Feraid School of Magic. My name is Professor Exalmar."

"Follow me." she said again.

She led us in front of two humungous wooden doors. While Professor Exalmar was explaining the school's history, I found out that the snobby girl was standing beside me. "Hello. I'm Hazelina." I said. I was trying to be kind.

The girl snorted. "_My _name is Celeste Angelica Herena Leanlet. Isn't my name beautiful?"

I couldn't mask my disgusted face. The next thing I knew, Hadley held my hand and pulled me as the doors opened to reveal a big ballroom.

It had floating candles at the ceiling, portraits of famous magicians and witches, marbled floors, a stand and other teachers. The room started filling in very quickly. The seniors went to the far left side while the first-years were in the middle of the room. The room was very noisy.

An old woman went up the stand and clapped her hands once. The whole room was silent. "Welcome," she said as her voice echoed around the room "dear children to Feraid and welcome _back _to the senior students."

The seniors cheered and applaud..

"I am Headmistress Avelta. I've been in this school for over fifty years, now. It is a new year and time."

The headmistress gave a long speech which bored everyone. Except for Haley who was listening quietly. I looked around the room and saw Kyle. I smiled at him and he smiled back.


End file.
